First Fear
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Summer never felt fear when it came to him before. This was a first.
1. The Past

**I haven't written anything in a while, and I'm probably rusty again. Darn it...**

 **Be sure to listen to One Punch Man - Saitama's Theme [Ballad/Sad Ver.] FULL (HQ) or Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo OST 2 Track 12 Days of Dash Piano Arr. [HD] on Youtube when you've reached:**

 _She calmed her breathing and slowly approached him, being as quiet as possible._

 **Though, any other music is also fine. Your choice, really.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

Somewhere in a thick forest, a young girl wearing a white cloak can be seen walking around aimlessly. And judging by how tired she looked, it's clear that she had been walking for a while now.

However, as tired as she was, the girl showed no signs of stopping. Well, at least not yet.

"Where is he?" Summer grumbled, "Running around like that..."

Terumi had been avoiding her lately, and the reason to that was unknown. Every time she had asked him why, he would always hit her on the head and change the subject.

Though, he did say that she was annoying most of the times.

"Honestly..." she frowned.

It was dark, and she couldn't care less about wild animals. Finding that man was far more important.

Besides, she wanted to test out her new move on him. He'll be surprised, and she was sure of it. For now, at least.

Speaking of which, perfecting her new move had been a real pain in the butt if she was being honest with herself. No one knew how many times she had to repeat the same thing in order to avoid from making the same mistakes.

It was one hell of a nightmare.

Perfecting it any further was the last thing she needed.

And with that she pushed the topic out of her head, lest she wanted to lose her sanity.

Summer smirked. "I'll get him this time. I've been training myself for three days."

Though, she just hoped that he didn't have another trick up his sleeve, but that would be impossible. He _always_ had a trick up his sleeve, and that would never change.

The day he'd stop having tricks up his sleeve would be the day he would stop eating all his boiled eggs. And that'll probably never happen.

"Huh?"

Something shiny caught her attention in the distance, and she quickly went in to see what it was. Upon closer inspection, the thing revealed itself to be a broken silver butterfly knife, which was on the ground with a bit of blood here and there.

Summer lowered herself down and picked the item up, inspecting it further. Once satisfied, she placed the broken weapon back down and narrowed her eyes.

The girl took note of the damaged trees all around her, along with more broken knives and blood. Even a complete moron could tell that a fight had occurred in this area, and judging by the looks of things, it probably happened a while ago.

"Knowing him, something bad probably happened." She quickly stood up, and scanned her surroundings. "I need to find him. Fast."

Summer chose this particular moment to run, examining the area while she was at it. More damaged trees were found as she ran, and she began to worry as seconds ticked by.

A corpse with half its head ripped apart was spotted by her in the distance, but she paid it no mind. Summer decided to continue her search, but not long after that another corpse entered her line of sight. Both legs were nowhere to be seen, and its left arm was the same as well.

She grunted.

After following the green-haired criminal around for so long, corpses were a common sight nowadays. But weirdly enough, she was still uncomfortable when it came to touching them, let alone getting near them. No surprises there.

But she can't help but wonder who these people actually were.

"Where are-" Summer tripped herself by accident, and groaned slightly as she pushed herself off the ground. "Ow..." She held her gut and stood up, before a certain someone wearing a yellow cloak caught her eyes.

Terumi sat near a pond in the distance, with his back turned to her. His hood was down, which revealed his spiky green hair. From what she could tell, he seemed to be cursing about something. Apparently he hadn't noticed her yet, as he was currently busy bandaging his left arm.

Summer smiled and gave a small chuckle, shaking her head slightly. She calmed her breathing and slowly approached him, being as quiet as possible.

"I freakin' swear, those Silver-Eyed bastards..."

His words made her stop, eyes widening slightly.

"Can't even give me a damn break for once..."

She gulped, and raised a fist to where her heart was, staring at his back as his words kept repeating themselves inside her head.

Summer moved her gaze to her feet, as a sad look took over her face. She took a few steps back, deciding that it was best to leave.

Only to step on a twig by accident.

She gasped.

Terumi turned his head around, and the moment he saw her, a small sigh escaped his lips.

"It's way past your bedtime, brat. The hell are you doing out here late at night?"

If Summer wasn't trembling before, then she sure was now.

"I-I was...looking for you! I mean, you just disappeared all of a sudden," Summer explained, masking her fear behind her smile.

"Is that so?" Terumi inquired, not noticing how she really felt.

"Y-Yeah..." she nodded, "I was...getting worried. And I saw a few corpses before I got here."

"Worried? I can take care of myself, unlike you." He then growled, balling up his hands into fists. "And those guys? I don't wanna talk about it."

Summer smiled sadly, eyes downcast. "Of course you can..." she muttered.

Terumi raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I'll be at the usual place if you need me." She turned herself around and started walking, but his voice stopped her.

"Chill with me for a minute, will you? I still need to patch myself up with these stupid bandages."

Summer turned her head around, and upon seeing the clueless look across his face as he examined the bandages, the urge to giggle was too much. She pushed her previous thoughts out of the way and sat somewhere near him.

"Who the hell invented these?" he growled. "Damn it..."

It's weird. Just a moment ago, she was frightened, but now, she was back to her usual self in a matter of seconds. She blamed Yuuki Terumi for that.

But if she was being honest with herself, then that was the first time she ever felt that way around him.

Fear.

It frightened her to her very core.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Summer held out her hand towards him, smiling.

"Whatever." Terumi sighed. He handed her the bandages and mumbled something under his breath.

She giggled. "Now, don't move too much."

Terumi simply rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "Fine. Just be quick about it."

If he knew, she wondered how he would react.

 **-IIXII-**

 **If he knew what, Summer?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


	2. The Present

**-IIXII-**

Summer giggled as Terumi threw the candy wrapper away, silver eyes watching his every move. A smile found its way up to her face when he got up and dusted his clothes, doing nothing but stare as he started to walk away.

She was sitting at the edge of a building, with her legs dangling freely over the edge. The air felt nice, she'll admit. And the reason to why she was stationed in such a spot?

Well, she was observing him, like always.

"The thought of you finding out who I really am frightened me at that time..."

She pulled her legs back and went up to her feet, face hidden thanks to her cloak. Her smile faltered slightly when he left the alley, eyes slowly closing.

A Bullhead hovered in the distance, but the pilots probably couldn't see her. Not that she even cared, of course.

"...but now, things have changed."

With nothing else in mind, Summer decided to follow the injured man further, leaving a trail of falling white rose petals.

"I'll meet you face to face when the time comes, Yuuki Terumi. I promise."

 **-IIXII-**

 **Refer to the second chapter of Halloween Special II to understand and see the connections.**

 **This is CPL, signing out.**


End file.
